


Getting To Lunch

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco can be distracting.





	Getting To Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 485: Stroke.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Getting To Lunch

~

“We should get up,” Harry said eventually. “Before our skin shrivels. Actually, I’m surprised the water hasn’t gone cold.” 

Malfoy, his head on Harry’s shoulder, snorted. “Not in my shower.”

Harry laughed. “Come on. Let’s get clean, then we can go find some food.” 

“Is sex and food all you think about?” Malfoy muttered, but he didn’t resist as Harry shifted, pulling him up onto his feet. 

“It is when you’re around,” Harry admitted, reaching for the soap.

Malfoy smirked. Stroking his chest with a sponge, he said, “I have that effect on people.” 

Snorting, Harry squirted soap at him. 

~

It took them a while to shower, mainly because Malfoy kept posing, flexing his arse at Harry, who, it turned out, couldn’t resist that particular tactic. 

“Food,” Harry finally groaned against Malfoy’s neck, even as he rocked against him. 

“I’m trying,” Malfoy murmured, his hands on Harry’s arse. “You keep attacking me.” 

“You’re naked,” Harry said. “Who’d blame me?” 

“My parents.” 

Harry drew back. “Eww.” 

Malfoy sighed. “My father would have a stroke, if he weren’t already dead. Mother—” He shook his head. “I’ve no idea what Mother’s opinion is.” 

“Let’s worry about it after lunch.” 

Malfoy nodded. “Good idea.” 

~


End file.
